Princess Margaret Hospital for Children (PMH) is the sole tertiary university affiliated paediatric teaching hospital for the State of Western Australia and provides the only multidisciplinary paediatric oncology service in the state, which has a population of 2 million. PMH is the only hospital outside North America honoured by being accepted as a CCG member (elected November 1990). Promotion from probationary to full membership was achieved in November 1992. In the last 12 months PMH has entered 70 patients on CCG therapeutic, biologic and non- therapeutic studies. With respect to the overall institutional ranking for 1997 based on a standardised CCG ranking system, PMH achieved a ranking of 19 (compared with 26 in 1996), the best incremental improvement of all CCG affiliated hospitals. The Oncology Division is housed in a purpose built "Total Care Unit" containing all services and disciplines in the one locality needed to manage children with cancer their families and includes inpatient, haemopoietic stem cell transplant, same day care, outpatient, treatment rooms, pharmacy, data management, social work, school room and nurse liaison facilities. The Oncology Division goals are four-fold: (1) Provide state of the art multidisciplinary management which will maximise probabilities of cure for oncological diseases in children. (2) Tailor curative therapy to minimise both acute toxicity and long term deleterious sequelae. (3) Support scientifically sound clinical research through the application of IRB approved co- operative group clinical trials. (4) Promote translational research through active support of CCG approved biologic studies. These aims are best achieved by PMH's commitment to fulfilling all the requirements and responsibilities necessary in maintaining full membership with the Children's Cancer Group. The long term objective of the Oncology Division at PMH is to play a more pro-active role in CCG activities including steering and study committees and strategy group membership.